


Verrückt

by NorthoftheNorth



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 04:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18770860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthoftheNorth/pseuds/NorthoftheNorth
Summary: Mathew konnte es wieder aus dem Augenwinkel sehen. Es würde für jeden anderen verrückt klingen, aber wenn es Vorstellungen wäre ... Sie waren zu oft passiert, als dass er es noch einmal absagten. Es war ein Mann, ähnlich ihm in seinem Aussehen, und die meiste Zeit sah er aus wie er, es sei denn, Mathew schaute zu schnell auf und sah eine etwas andere Reflexion, die zurückblickte.





	Verrückt

**Author's Note:**

> Hallo, eine Erinnerung daran, dass dies nicht meine erste Sprache ist und alles, was ich über Deutsch weiß, ist Autodidakt aus Büchern (nie in einer tatsächlichen Klasse gelehrt). Wenn ich irgendwelche Fehler mache, sag es mir bitte.

Mathew konnte es wieder aus dem Augenwinkel sehen. Es würde für jeden anderen verrückt klingen, aber wenn es Vorstellungen wäre ... Sie waren zu oft passiert, als dass er es noch einmal absagten.

Monatelang schwor er auf die Magie, die ihn am Leben hielt und an die Landmasse Kanadas gebunden war, dass sich seine Reflexion und sein Schatten seltsam bewegten ... Nicht rechtzeitig mit ihm und dem, was er getan hat, und er konnte es nicht einfach mit Lichtspielen oder dergleichen erklären.

Da war auch die Sache, dass seine Reflexion manchmal auch nicht so aussah wie er. Er schaute in der Nacht auf einem Mitternachtsloo-Lauf nach oben, und das Gesicht, das zurückblickte, wäre nicht ganz sein. Es wäre nah, aber anders. Mehr Badass und surly statt sanft und süß. Dann blinzelte er und der Mann mit viel längeren und dunkleren Haaren, als seine verschwinden würde, und es wäre sein eigenes schockiertes Gesicht, das zurückblickte.

Er hatte niemandem von den Visionen oder was auch immer sie waren, erzählt. Denn was würde er sagen? Hallo Leute... Also denke ich, dass ich verrückt werde und manchmal bewegt sich mein Schatten weg und bin überhaupt nicht mit meinen Füßen oder mir verbunden und meine Reflexion sieht aus wie eine andere Person und ...

... Das würde nicht gut gehen.

Vielleicht war etwas mit seinem Gehirn nicht in Ordnung?

Oder, was wäre, wenn die Magie, die ihn zu einer Nation machte, ihn ersetzte? Könnte die Magie in die Zukunft sehen und etwas sehen? Aber was wäre das? Er stirbt und dieser neue nicht ganz er an seine Stelle? Nun, die Brüder Vargas sahen aus wie ihr Opa ...

War das vielleicht ein Hinweis darauf, dass er bald sterben würde, und dieser neue Blick, den er manchmal sehen konnte, war, wer ihn ersetzen würde? Sein Sohn oder Enkel oder was auch immer die älteren Nationen, die mehr von Nation Dinge wussten, würden es nennen, der ihn im Spiegel, als sie ihn trafen?

Vielleicht war er verrückt, nur solche Gedanken zu denken.

"Wer bist du?" Sein Bär, Kumajiro, fragte ihn und Mathew gab ihm ein unbehagliches Lächeln und beschloss, alle Bedenken hinter sich zu lassen ... Wieder. Es würde nicht ausreichen, sich mit diesen Dingen zu beschäftigen und sich selbst verrückt zu machen.

Er wollte schließlich kein wahnsinniger Mensch sein.


End file.
